Quiet Sex
by Tabrina
Summary: Having sex with Logan was amazing, unbelievable, euphoric even. Having quiet sex with Logan, was damn near impossible.  KOGAN SLASH DRABBLE


Having sex with Logan was amazing, unbelievable, euphoric even. Having quiet sex with Logan, was damn near impossible.

It had become almost routine that Kendall and Logan's personal time could only be when no one else was in the apartment, or if they were on tour, in the hotel room. No matter how much Kendall had wanted Logan in the hotel pool, voices echo'd and that meant that had Kendall so much as touched Logan, the whole hotel would probably know exactly what was going on.

It wasn't that Kendall didn't like Logan being loud, in fact it was quite the opposite. He loved the fact that had anyone been paying attention, that the day after Logan and him would have the apartment to themselves for an hour, Logan's voice would practically be gone the next day. Which of course made Gustavo furious, but unfortunately for Kendall it didn't happen that often. Usually it was more that Kendall and Logan wouldn't have the apartment to themselves when the urge arose, and Kendall had to either kiss Logan until their lips were bruised, have the boy biting onto the pillow, which had resulted in a few ripped pillow cases, or if he was feeling a little dominating, just covering the boys mouth with his hand.

Despite his more naive and innocent looks, Logan was a sexual deviant. He loved Kendall taking charge, he talked dirty, and on more than one occasion had practically begged Kendall to "make it hurt." Of course Kendall had no problem obliging when no one was around, but those requests usually went unanswered when others were home because Logan couldn't keep himself quiet, and Kendall frankly didn't want his mother to hear the full extent of their escapades.

Kendall knew that his mother knew of their activity, how could she not. The way sometimes Logan would be limping, the loss of voice, the few times Logan had let out a loud scream of "Fuck me harder Kendall!" when Kendall hadn't been able to find some way to quiet him. The first time he found out his mother had figured them out was when Logan and him had thought the apartment was empty. Logan was straddling him, thrusting down onto Kendall's erection like there was no tomorrow, moaning out every obscenity in the English language, and if Kendall had to guess, probably some in other languages. Kendall was digging his fingers into the pale boys hips, thrusting up into him, watching the way Logan's cock bounced against his stomach with every upward thrust. Logan was progressively getting louder, and since the apartment was empty, Kendall allowed himself to be a little louder, practically growling out his lust every time he was buried into the lithe body above him. That's when it happened, right as Logan was begging him to go faster, there was a knock on their bedroom door. They had scrambled to get under the blankets, Logan whimpering a tad at the pain of throwing himself off of Kendall to get under the blankets as well.

She hadn't said anything to them, but when they had emerged from their room, fully dressed, she couldn't meet their eyes and her face was flushed with embarrassment. Kendall was just glad Katie hadn't been with her.

It was fine when they could control their urges enough that they could hold off until they did have the apartment to themselves, but they were teenagers, and there was only so long you could prolong the inevitable. Carlos had been sick for a week, meaning the Latino was stuck mostly in his bed, or on the couch in the living room, instead of down by the pool like usual. James of course being the loving giant he was, had stuck around to tend to Carlos' every whim, and just to keep him company. They had expected to wait out his sickness before anything, but some things just couldn't wait. So when Logan had nearly attacked him once the door to their room was shut, and everyone had gone to bed for the night, Kendall couldn't deny him anything.

"I'm sorry Kendall, I'm so sorry. I want you so bad.. please," Logan had begged, placing sloppy kisses against Kendall's lips as he spoke, climbing into the blondes lap as Kendall sat himself on the edge of his bed. Kendall knew it wasn't going to be easy to keep the brunette quiet, but with Logan in his lap, clawing at his clothes, trailing burning kisses along his skin, his hormones won against any sort of thought or reason.

Clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room, and before long both boys were kneeling on Kendall's bed, which really they shared anymore, Logan's bed having not been laid in for weeks now. Their lips remained plastered together, the only sound between them was harsh breathing when their lips parted, but their tongues did not. Sliding his hand down Logan's shoulder, trailing along the smooth skin of his back, before reaching the outward curve of his rear, Kendall couldn't help but place a playful open palmed smack, causing the boy to thrust towards him, away from the offending hand, and causing their pre-cum dripping erections to slide along one another. As Kendall's hand trailed further down, his bicep was grabbed in Logan's own hand, causing the blonde to stop, looking confusedly at the brunette, who merely shook his head.

"Logan, I know you like it rough, but it's gonna just be painful if I don't-" Kendall never got to finish his sentence as Logan placed his hand on Kendall's chest giving a shove, causing Kendall to fall back into a sitting position, propping himself up with his hands before he fell onto his back. "Logan, wait, stop." Kendall tried to reason with him, and when that didn't work, and he saw the smaller boy straddling his lap, he even tried to grab onto Logan's hips, for once not guiding him down but trying to hold him up. Yet Logan knew Kendall's weakness, the easiest way to unleash the best within him so to speak.

Logan reached towards the nightstand that rest between their two beds, leaning his entire body against Kendall's as he reached inside the drawer and to the back to the nearly empty bottle of lube. He'd have to remember to buy more before their next excursion. He made sure his warm breath ghosted past the blonde's ear, loving the shiver that trailed up his spine. As he leaned back keeping himself posed right above Kendall, he gently wrapped his hands around the boy's erection, watching Kendall hiss with pleasure, the green eyes darkening but never leaving his own chocolate orbs.

He alternated between twisting his hands in a upwards and downwards motion, to just trailing his fingertips along the soft flesh of Kendall's cock. Once he felt Kendall was slick enough, he wiped his hands on one of their discarded shirts, probably Kendall's by the way the material felt, but it didn't much matter. As he tried to lower himself down again, he was yet again met with resistance as Kendall's fingers tightening on his hips still holding him up. Logan had been expecting as much, and figured now was the perfect time to unleash his secret weapon.

Logan decided to be sly about it, or so he thought. He placed his hand on Kendall's cheek, smiling at the way the boy leaned into the touch a bit, before placing small, chaste kisses on the taller boy's lips. As their kisses began to get a bit more heated, Logan slid his hand from Kendall's cheek up to his blonde hair, and once there, slid his fingers through the longer bangs, until reaching the longer pieces in the back. Letting the threads of hair slide between his fingers, he suddenly tightened his grip, pulling Kendall's hair in a way that made Kendall's head snap back and his hips thrust up into the air, his cock pressing against Logan with urgency now. Kendall had a kink for getting his hair pulled, and Logan could get the boy to do anything he wanted just by grabbing a lock and tugging, just as he was doing now. Yet, Kendall was nowhere near under his mercy, because in pulling the blonde's hair, it was as if whatever would hold Kendall back suddenly snapped, and it was then no holds bar. If Logan was limping the next day, he had no one to blame but himself.

The fingers that were tight around his hips previously holding Logan up suddenly pressed the boy down onto the thick, pulsing flesh without any remorse. Logan felt the sting, the burn, and yet as Kendall filled him, practically growling at him as Logan never once released his hair, Logan could care less about the burn, and was more focused on the way he could feel Kendall's throbbing all the way to his core. It had been too long, and now, he wanted nothing more than for Kendall to unleash on him.

Logan recaptured Kendall's lips, not minding the way the boy bit at his lips as he began mercillesly thrusting into him, so deep to the point that Logan wondered if it would be possible to rupture any organs. Kendall felt every noise Logan was making against his lips, and the more he thrust, the louder it began to get. Kendall allowed it for now, wanting to get a little taste of how much Logan was enjoying this, but he knew he was going to have to find some way to silence the boy before it got out of hand and the entire apartment was woken up to Logan's passion filled cries.

"Harder Kendall," Logan spoke against his lips, and Kendall obliged. He wondered if anyone could hear the skin slapping against skin that seemed to resonate across the room as he thrust up into Logan, as Logan in time thrust himself down, but he was hoping they couldn't. Using the fingers he had dug into Logan's hips as leverage, he began to pull the boy slowly towards him, feeling the way that the angle changed, every thrust seeming more like he was searching for something.

"Fuck! Kendall!" Found it. The harder Kendall would shove himself into the Logan the harder Logan was tugging his hair, and Kendall couldn't help the groans that were spilling from his own lips. As he could feel the head of his cock brushing past Logan's prostate with practically every thrust, he felt Logan's cock smashed between them, leaking onto Logan's stomach and his own, smearing against both of their skin.

But rough sex came with it's disadvantages. Like the way Logan was getting just a little too loud, and Kendall pressed his lips roughly against Logan's own, 'shh'-ing him quietly to no avail. The closer Logan got, the worse it became, but at least with his lips against the boy it was at least slightly muffled. Kendall could feel his pulse building, could feel that familiar coil tightening in his lower stomach, and Logan's body clenching around him was his sign that Logan was just as close.

"Harder Kendall, fuck me," Logan practically panted out, and that was Kendall's definite that the smaller boy was close. He had barely ever heard Logan curse or say anything vulgar his entire life, until their first night together. Not that Kendall minded, but it was shocking when the boy started cursing like he was making up for 16 years without it. "Oh god, Kendall! Right there, oh fuck. G-gonna cum."

When Logan pulled away from his lips Kendall nearly protested, knowing that if his lips were not in some way connected to the smaller boys James, Carlos, Katie, and his mother were not going to be spared the sound of Logan's orgasm. It was right before he opened his mouth to speak, that he felt Logan's teeth dig into his shoulder, sending a jolt straight through his body. Sure the two had exchanged bites before, but Logan was digging his canines into Kendall's shoulder as if he were trying to puncture the skin. The sensation of his hair being tugged, Logan's teeth sinking into the skin of his shoulder, and the tight clench of the boy around him, and Kendall was done. Thrusting up, and pulling Logan down onto him, he let go. Ribbon after ribbon of cum shot into the boy straddling him, and as he felt his third string of cum filling the boy, he suddenly felt Logan's entire body quake, and those teeth that he thought were trying to mark him before, actually did. When Logan bit down during his orgasm, Kendall could feel his skin give way beneath those teeth, and along with the warmth of Logan's cum hitting his stomach, he could feel the warmth of his own blood marking a trail down his pec from his shoulder.

Kendall felt just a little unnerved at the way his body responded to the lithe boy biting through his skin, and it did not go unnoticed by Logan when his cock twitched inside the smaller boy at the sensation. Despite the pain in his shoulder, the two rode out their rest of their orgasms, before slowly drifting back to reality. It was Logan who was the first to panic.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. I was... I just didn't want to get too loud... and I just meant to put my lips there and... oh god." Logan buried his face in his hands, but before he did, Kendall couldn't help but notice the blood, his blood, that stained the boys lips, chin, and even a portion of his usually bleach white teeth.

"I'm ok, don't worry love," Kendall said quietly, reaching his hands up to pull away the hands covering the now flushed red face. Kendall couldn't help but notice the way Logan refused to meet his eyes, and placed a gentle hand on the back of the smaller boys neck, pulling him down for a kiss. A coppery kiss, but a sweet, loving kiss nonetheless.

"But Kendall," Logan began pulling away from the kiss as his eyes darted between Kendall's bite wound, and amused green eyes.

"So you took a hickey to a new level, I'll live. Besides," Kendall slowly trailed his hands down to Logan's backside, watching as the boy cringed as Kendall helped lift him from his now softening member. "You're going to be sore in the morning, I figure it's only fair I share a little in that pain." He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his cum dripping down Logan's thighs, and covering his own cock. Clean up was a little harder than usual, being that Logan could barely walk, but Kendall was all too eager to carry him to their bathroom and help. Once they were cleaned of all remaining liquids, and Logan had cleaned Kendall's wound, and Kendall had carried him back to their bed, falling asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

It was not much a secret the next morning what had happened the previous night, as Logan was still having quite a bit of trouble walking, and instead of his usual 'fall back onto the couch' method, he sat quite a bit more cautiously. It wasn't until James had tapped Kendall on the shoulder to get his attention the issue of the bite mark came up.

"Oh my god, he's like a little Dracula," James had laughed upon seeing the deep puncture wounds.

"No, no, he's like Edward! He's even got the hair!" As Carlos and James were in tears from their own jokes, Logan merely tried to hide in Kendall's un-injured shoulder.

* * *

Ok sooo, this was actually ENTIRELY on my Tumblr.. and when I tried to paste it into word it was like "NOPE I FAIL" Sooo.. ya lol

This was really spur of the moment, and I almost didn't write it, but someone on Tumblr told me to DO IT.. so I DID IT lol

It's silly, and dumb.. but it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
